


we've got guns hidden

by youmakemesoangry



Series: made a fist and not a plan [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for fakeahcomics.tumblr.com and her art of Ryan and Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got guns hidden

Okay, so. Let's just say that the heist wasn't supposed to go like this. Jack wasn't supposed to get shot, Geoff wasn't supposed to get caught, and Michael and Gavin definitely weren't supposed to crash the bike they were on into a fucking building but shit happens, alright? 

That's what he'll continue to say if anyone asks what went wrong. Because so much went wrong, he wouldn't know where to start. For all he knows, shit hit the fan when they woke up this morning. Maybe Gavin ate some bad pizza and that's why he decided he was going to drive the bike instead of Michael.

Who the fuck knows.

All Ryan knows is that now he's running through back alleys with Ray just a few steps behind him. Ryan may or may not be bleeding from his side from when a bullet grazed him, and Ray is probably bleeding from when that cop decided that pistol whipping the only member of the Fakes to be, debatably, just as off the deep end as Ryan, was a good idea. Ray will probably send the cops family a nice muffin basket to apologize for the fact that his funeral will most likely have to be closed casket.

So they're running, and the sirens are getting closer. Like, really fucking close. 

Like, Ryan and Ray are about to run into them while cutting across the alleyway coming up.

Ray seems to hear them, too, because he slows down almost exactly when Ryan does. They both push themselves flat against a building wall, and try to listen through their heavy pants.

When it becomes obvious that the cop cars are about to pass them and, in all likelihood, see them, Ryan comes up with a plan. It's not his best plan. In fact, it's probably his worst plan. And that's including the time he thought that getting Gavin arrested would get them insider knowledge on rival gang members.

He turns to Ray, who is already looking at him with wide eyes. They're both scared, and both pretty convinced that they're about to head to the big house with dear old Geoff. Ryan really, really, doesn't want that to happen.  
So he pushes off of the wall, stands in front of Ray, pulls off his own mask, cups Ray's face with his free hand, and gives Ray the most believable, passionate, "we're totally just a couple who are trying to hook-up in an alley because that's what real people do" kiss he can muster up. Ray squeaks a little, but is smart and a quick study, so he grabs Ryan's hips and pulls him closer, causing Ryan to let out on involuntary quiet moan when their bodies press fully against each other's.

Ray's lips are a little chapped, and they're both still panting from running, but it's the best kiss Ryan has had in a really long time. He brushes his tongue against Ray's lips, and Ray opens up for him with a groan. He feels Ray's fingers tighten against his hip and so he pushes his body even closer because, fuck, Ray feels really good pressed against him like this. This may have to be a thing. Ryan may go even crazier if this doesn't become a thing. 

Ray mumbles something about the cops when Ryan pulls back to let them both have a little air, but Ryan doesn't really care. What cops? What is the law right now? 

One of Ray's hands find its way into Ryan's hair, tugging slightly, and oh shit. This is a completely different game now. Ryan drops his mask, dips down slightly, and grabs Ray from behind his thighs, hiking him up so they were more at the same level. Ray's gasp of surprise is very gratifying considering how hard it is to surprise him, and it causes Ryan to smile into Ray's mouth. Wrapping his legs around Ryan's hips, Ray manages to get out "smug motherf-" before he was cut off by his own moan when Ryan ground their hips together slightly. 

It takes a few more minutes for either of them to come up for air after that, the slick slide of their mouths almost as addicting as the rough feeling of Ryan grinding his hips against Ray's. But nothing will beat the way Ray breathes out his name or how he scratches his fingers through Ryan's hair, only to grip it roughly. When Ray pulls away, Ryan immediately ducks down to suck at his neck, biting gently, and then harder when it causes Ray to buck against him. 

"Crew! Report!" The sound of Jack's panicked voice screeches through both of their earpieces, almost causing Ryan to drop Ray. They both curse, and Ryan let's Ray down gently, but doesn't bother stepping back, enjoying their closeness.

"The R & R Connection is okay, Bravo. We made it out, mostly unscathed." Ray looks a little red in the face when he answers, and Ryan kind of wants to fuck him in this dirty alley where anyone can dive by and see them. 

Ray looks up at Ryan, smirks a little, and pushes against his chest a little.

"C'mon, Skeletor. Let's go and finish this back at the apartment."


End file.
